


Stressed Out

by lukeisfobaf (polie121900)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polie121900/pseuds/lukeisfobaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To put it simply, Dan is stressed out. This is what ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressed Out

_You need to have more of a stage presence, you know. Stop looking at the ground, look up! The world is a stage and you own it! Own your talent, Mr. Howell!_ Dan's instructors words echoed through his mind.  _Stage presence. Confidence. Own it. Stop. Ground. Confidence. Stop._ Dan cringed as the thoughts further crossed his mind, but that didn't stop them.  _Stunning. Presence. No words. CONFIDENCE. Presence. CONFIDENCE. Own it. CONFIDENCE. CONFIDENCE. C O N F I D E N C E-_

"Dan?"

Dan looked up, his eyes focusing on his best friend sitting right in front of him. "What?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Oh, nothing." Phil said, a smile begining to appear on his face. "It's just, you looked really worried there for a bit. You zoned out again, you know."

"Right, sorry." Dan said, looking down at his feet. Phil bit his lip, looking worriedly at Dan. Looking back up, Dan continued, "Sorry, I'm just really stressed about, well, you know, the concert tomorrow." His gaze returned to his lap. "I don't know if I can go through with it. I'm too stressed out."

Phil stifled a giggle. "You mean, like the Twenty One Pilots song?"

"Shut up." Dan said, swatting Phil. Still, a smile found its way to his face.

"Well, if it means anything, I know something that might make you somewhat less," Phil stopped for a moment, turning away to giggle. "Sorry, less stressed." Dan nodded, as if to say  _go ahead._ Phil blushed, grabbing Dan's hand. "See that star?" He asked, gently guiding Dan's hand towards the star in question. 

"Yeah." Dan murmured, smiling.

Phil grinned. "It says you're a nerd."

"You're such a dork sometimes, you know that?" Dan asked, now grinning from ear to ear, biting his lower lip ever so slightly.

Phil nodded, grinning happily. "Yeah, I know." The two sat in silence for a moment before Phil spoke up again. "You know, that wasn't what I thought would help you out." Before Dan could reply, Phil leaned over, gently kissing Dan.

"I- but- I- uh, you- we- I-" Dan stammered, unable to get a single word out. 

"I know, you love me too." Phil said, sarcastically moving his head while he spoke.

"Sh-shut up." Dan said. Suddenly, he kissed Phil back, feeling a bit more at peace under the stars with  _this_ freaking nerd of a person, Phil Lester.

"Never."


End file.
